Rectify Our Sins
by ComicalParodox
Summary: Tim and Damian swap places accidentally with their parallel counter parts from another universe and as time passes the real Tim and Damian come to wounder who is really in danger in their new surroundings, themselves or their families left with their other counter parts? Warning: Extremely dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Summary: Tim and Damian swat places accidentally with their parallel counter parts from another universe and as time passes the real Tim and Damian come to wounder who is really in danger in their new surroundings, themselves or their families left with their other counter parts? Warning: Extremely dark themes. **

**Hello cool people of the Bat-fandom, glad you chose this story, first though I should warn you, this story is rated T for a reason, and it will really push those boundaries too the max with out actually going too far into M territory, I should also warn you that this in short feature a lot of violence, like it's gushing with every type of violence, Physical, mental, and mentions of sexual violence.**

**Reviews and feed back are always appreciated, and as of now I've got 20 chapters drawn out ready to post though I'm going to release those individually as soon as possible if my internet isn't being a butt. One more thing, you'll know what world your in as Parallel World-is normal Tim and Damian in the new world.**

**Pre-parallel- is New Timothy and Damian in the old world/ normal world, also here Tim will refer to himself as Timothy. **

**Okay...Well now that that's done and explained, read on, fellow Bat-lovers. **

"Your hopeless you know that?!" Tim snapped heatedly at the younger boy as he walked further into the cave towards the super-computer that glowed brightly in the darkness of the cave, Tim glared over his shoulder at the ten year old who was most certainly rolling his eyes under the domino mask.

"Don't be such a child Drake," Damian said, "anyone else would admit their faults than blame someone else for such a stupid mistake only **you** could make."

"Really?" Tim said disbelievingly, "_my_ mistake? Your the one who let that man get away, do you even realize what you've done?" He asked and Damian only shrugged, "The worst the twit could do was tell his friends of the severe beat down he received from a ten year old."

"And the fact we knew about their operation!" Tim snapped blue eye glaring at the younger boy from under his own mask as he watched as Damian walked over and leaned against a small tray table that held a petite brown card-board box on it that was labeled in a numeric sequence, Tim knew just by the first three numbers it had something to do with the Justice League, though he was to busy fuming at Damian to put too much thought as to why Bruce had it out.

"Me and Batgirl have been working on this case for **two** months," Tim continued holding up two fingers in the boys face just to get the message clear to the demon spawn, Damian blowing out air to show his boredom as Tim talked, "this was our chance to get something on Penguin and lock him up for the next seventy years! Now he`ll change ever inch of his project till we wont know what we have when we have it! All because you had to fly in like it was **your** case."

"Father said to help you, if you weren't so insignificantly equipped to handle anything you'd of had no reason for Father to think you needed help," Damian said smoothy and Tim clicked his teeth together to hold back most of his anger, mostly the part wanting to punch his face in, "Besides, last I heard Father was the one in charge and not you, I take my orders, scoldings and praise from him and him alone." Damian said with a satisfied smirk and Tim let out an amused huff.

"Bruce`s word isn't law Damian, not here and not anywhere else, one day you'll see that and still be able to respect him and everyone else, and maybe even become a worth while human being in the processes, but until then," Tim said stepping towards the boy, "Stay. Out. Of . My. Way."

"Make me." Damian snapped, pushing Tim back. Tim stepped back only a foot his small smirk growing slightly, "Careful **Little D**, last I recall, most of our fights ended with me being the victor, we should keep the stats how they are unless **you** want to get kicked out of the cave again."

Damian seethed at his words, "Father, nor Grayson is here to stop me from killing you Drake, best be warned before you continue to talk."

"You talk a lot of shit for such a short kid." Tim said, looking him up and down with something closer to extreme dislike then anything else.

"And you seem to be around too much for someone who no one needs." Damian shot back, and Tim rolled his eyes, walking past the boy and grabbing the box, looking inside it, pulling out a catalog sheet, Bruce had been organizing them for storage, past possessions from past fights, wouldn't hurt to catalog the rest, his two month operation was at a total end anyway and he didnt feel like sleeping at the moment. "What ever you say Damian." Tim sighed, pulling out a small gold pendant, it was about the size of a wrist watch, the outline cased in gold and the inside held a reddish liquid where in the middle were three silver clock hands each pointing in a different direction. Tim turned to the computer, pressing in the description of the pendant.

"What do you think your doing Drake?" Damian growled, Tim didn't bother to look at the younger boy as he typed, "logging the object, go and play Halo or something." Tim said with annoyance, waving his hand at the boy dismissively.

"Tt, your an idiot Drake, it's log-in code then description." Damian said, grabbing the pendant from his hands and nudging Tim out of the way, his gloved fingers dancing on the keys.

"I've been here a lot longer then you Damian, I think I know how to do this." Tim grabbed, snatching the pendant back from the boy's hand.

Damian growled, grabbing Tim's wrist with one hand and the pendent with the other, Tim holding onto the gold object tightly, "Then your old age has obviously affected your mind, let me log this in and then register you to the nearest nursing home."

"Your such a child." Tim snapped tugging on the pendant.

"Why cant you accept your no longer needed? Are you that obsessed with us?" Damian shot back and Tim let out a cold laugh, "Please if I was ever obsessed with you it'd only be because I've just realized your connection to _lemmings_ and want to dissect what's _left_ of your brain."

"As freakish as usual."

"I don't know what Dick see's in you, probably cause he feels sorry for you." Tim growled.

"or because I'm a better Robin and a better brother then you ever were, the term Replacement that Todd`s blessed you with seems all the more fitting." Damian snapped, pulling roughly on the pendant, his grip on Tim's wrist tightening slightly as Tim's other hand gripped Damian's arm to lock their hands in place.

"Twit!"

"Brat."

They tugged roughly.

_Click. _

The two boys paused, looking down at the pendant as the three hour hands were spinning madly, the red liquid inside of it bubbling lightly. Tim blinked, "Damian, let go." he ordered and he felt their hands tug slightly.

"I-I cant." Damian gaped, "Drake, What-,"

Suddenly a blinding light hit them, a searing heat running over their bodies until they were entirely consumed by the light before disappearing completely. The cave silent for about three small moments before another blinding light flashed, so bright the computer over heated and shut off, leaving two dazed figures in the darkness, before the fell to the floor, unconscious.

**~Parallel world~**

"Hey!"

Tim groaned painfully in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, pulling his knees to his chest and forcing the light of morning out of his eyes, his fingers curling around soft fabric that felt different and muffled then his usual bed sheets. Suddenly Tim's eyes flashed open and he sat up quickly, hand going to his aching head, he groaned and heard another soft moan next to him.

Tim forced his eyes open to see Damian pushing himself into a sitting position, clad in his Robin armor and as he checked he himself was still in his own Red Robin suit. Tim looked around cautiously to see they were in a large room, two large windows on one side of the room and the whole floor was a layer of padded gym mats, as some sort of training room.

Another quick kick to the side of his thigh made Tim jump a little and realize he and Damian weren't the only ones in the room. Tim looked up to see a tall man, he was clad in a black suit, clearly tailored to fit his bulky but tall frame, with a white shirt underneath without a tie, he had thick black hair with a slight white fringe to it and cold blue-green eyes as he looked down at the two of them, his hands fixing the cufflinks to his jacket.

"J-," Tim cleared his throat, "Jason?" he asked.

"Bruce wants to see you both in his office two hours from now, thought I`d give you some type of warning." Jason growled, the chill in his voice making Tim cringe, he`d never head Jason use this voice for anyone other then Joker or on one of his worst day, and he never wanted to hear it again, the pure hostility in his voice was palpable. Tim and Damian shared a look before they forced themselves to stand up on shaky legs.

"Where-wheres the pendant?" Damian said patting himself all over in search of the object.

"What?" Jason asked, looking the two up and down before he folded his arms over his chest, "Was their an injury last night?"

"I- no." Tim said uncertainly before blinking, "What are you doing here?"

Jason made a face, "I live here too if you haven't noticed Drake, I`m not about to let you become Daddy's favorite just yet freak." Jason growled, glaring at Damian who flinched slightly weather at Jason's words, tone or that fact they had no idea what he was talking about.

Jason seemed to grasp this, if only slightly, "Whats your glitch, you sure you idiots didn't hit your heads last night?" he asked and Tim and Damian shared another look, they were starting to think the same thing.

"Bruce," Tim said finally, "Where-Where is he, we need to talk to him." Tim said and Jason snorted.

"Not now your not, he`s throwing a fit after that whole incident with Zatanna, besides it`s best you both shower and find something different to wear before he smacks you over the head for wearing that outside again, got to look presentable I guess." Jason said with an amused snort, making to leave before Damian jumped in.

"Todd! Where in god's name are we?" Damian asked and Jason looked over his shoulder, "Where else would we be Little D, were in the Tower, **home**, Just look out the window...and get your fucking heads checked!" Jason growled, "I don't have time to deal with you both today."

Jason left the room with a click of the door, Damian charging to the window even before Jason was fully gone, Tim following behind him, gasping as he saw the small pendant on the floor, he picked it up and ran a thumb over it, noticing the red liquid was now blue and the hands on it were all pointed in one direction.

"This doesn't make sense." Damian growled and Tim looked up, sighing as he walked over.

"What do you mean it doe- oh." Tim said, looking out the window to see Gotham city from a birds eye view, Tim knew the location, this was W.E. But Jason had clearly called it home. Another thing they noticed was the wall, stretching far and long around Gotham city, so far it disappeared out of view at both ends. But, what struck them most was the the signal in the morning gray sky, the blood red shape of a bat.

"I don't think were in Gotham anymore Damian." Tim gaped and a dazed ten year old nodded.

"A-a accurate observation Drake."

**~Pre-Parallel world~**

"Tim? Damian? Are you awake?"

Timothy opened his eyes slowly to the brightly light of the examination table, blinking a few more time's till the worried face of Bruce Wayne appeared in his vision, Tim sat at straighter, looking at the man cautiously before pulling the wires from his arms, "Whats going on." he asked, looking around the dark area, "Ar-Are we in a cave?" he asked before frowning, a new dread filling his chest, "The Cave?" he asked, looking to his side to see Damian who was looking around the cave with a new-confused look and panic edging into his blue eyes.

"Are you both okay?" Bruce asked, ignoring Tim's earlier question, "I found you two passed out on the floor- what the hell happened, there were no reported injuries."

"We hit our heads a few times during our fights, a mistake that I will gladly rectify Father." Damian nodded to him trying to hide his alarm at their surroundings as he swung his legs over his own medical bed in an attempt to get up.

"Master Damian, I'd like the think that anyone who's suffered from any head trauma would be less impulsive to jump at the chance of a brawl. At least till I've checked you over." Alfred said as he pulled out the small flash light to shine in the boy's eyes, Damian's face scrunching with distaste.

"Touch me and you die old man." Damian growled.

"Damian!" Bruce snapped harshly, both boy flinching and visibly shrinking at the man's voice, "Don't ever speak to Alfred that way, or anyone for that matter, or I'll have no choi-,"

"He's sorry." Timothy said quickly, grabbing Damian's arm, it was a gesture that almost looked...protective if the older boy's finger tips didn't dig into the boys upper arm, though Damian didn't flinch. "Were sorry, we messed up last night, lost our heads. It wont happen again sir."

"Tim?" Bruce said with a frown, looking the teen over, "Whats wrong?"

Timothy looked slightly taken aback by this question, it was clear behind the optic lenses of the mask, sharing a look with Damian who frowned at him in return, Timothy looking back at his father...or maybe not _his _ father, Cautiously, "Nothing Bruce, everything's as good as could be."

"Well," Bruce said looking to Alfred who raised an eyebrow at the two boys, Bruce turning back to watch the teen boy, "If your sure."

Timothy nodded, forcing a small smile, "Positive."

**A/N: Reactions will be explained soon, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**~parallel world~**

"What do you mean parallel world!?" Damian snapped, his hands so balled into fist that Tim was sure he`d have bruises on the insides of his hands. Tim ran a hand through his hair as the thoughts raced through his mind.

"It`s the only logical explanation, The pendent threw us into a parallel world, how...I dont know. But look outside Damian, this inst Gotham, or, at least our Gotham. How could we explain that, plus Jason didnt seem that all fazed with our ages so this world cant be too ahead of our own, and that rules out time travel." Tim pointed out.

"Take me back Drake, you can stay in this desolate waste land world all you like but I dont wish to see anymore of it!" Damian snapped. Tim looked down at the pendant, blowing air through his nose and his fingers turned to dials again and again, he`d done this the moment he`d realized that this wasnt their home but the Pendant was useless now. Dead. Or at least not working for what ever reason.

"Thats something we can both agree on, but we cant get home without this thing and it`s obviously not working." Tim sighed, "We'll have to find someone who knows more about this.

"Who in god`s name would that be Drake?" Damian asked, the ten-year old rubbing his hands together to sooth the indentations his own fingers made in his palms.

"We find Zatanna," Tim said, "Bruce goes to her for all magical things and if this int magic then I dont know what it is, Jason said something about Bruce and Zatanna, we`ll just have to ask Bruce where she is, I think we could do that without rousing too much suspicion."

"Suspicion?" Damian frowned. Tim nodded.

"We dont know anything about this world, not a damn thing, well other then we live at W.E, as well does Jason-,"

"A nightmare in itself." Damian hissed.

"He didnt seem surprised by our suits so were still...**us,** this, and there`s still Bruce, a Bruce, and Zatanna, but that doesn't mean anything, for all we know, Bruce could have several eyes and aliens are walking on the streets below."

"Thats stupid," Damian said pausing before he looked up, "Todd said to wait the two hours that he had said before meeting Father, this might be better to take his advice."

"Agreed, We also do need to change, so that means finding our rooms, easy enough," Tim said with a deep breath, "Lets go."

"Ugh! I hate this type of cross-dimensional time leaping crap." Damian hissed and Tim couldn't help agree as they left the room for what looked like a long red carpeted hall way, the hall had no windows but the lights at the ceiling were bright, at one end of the hall were two large oak twin doors and Tim got the strong feeling that was where Bruce was for some reason, he grabbed Damain`s shoulder and pulled him the opposite way, looking at the doors on each side, there were at least several.

Tim looked down at the younger boy as he pulled his shoulder from Tim's grip, "Check the rooms, and be quiet about it, find our own." Damian nodded then they went to the closest doors to themselves, pulling the doors open lightly, the first room Tim checked looked similar to the study at Wayne manor, it was almost identical, other then the amount of books and the vibe that the picture of Bruce`s parents gave off, it was no longer a delicate and calming feel but a sharp one, something that made him swallow as he closed the door.

Damian had instantly found a room but just by looking at it, it was almost impossible to tell who's it was, the room was neat, and that meant it could either could be his own or Drake's, at their own world they were the only Robin`s who held clean rooms while the other two had semi-war zone rooms from what he'd heard.

But suddenly another door inside the room opened and Jason walked two steps to the bed before he met Damain`s gaze with a cold look, if the Todd in his own universe ever gave him a look like that...he didnt finished his thought as Jason stalked over to the boy, opening the door and grabbing his arm.

"Unhand me Todd!" Damian snapped, kicking his foot out at the older man who simple continued on, Tim blinking at him with slight conflicted emotions as Jason walked to another room down the hall, opened the door and shoved the boy into it, "Get in there Brat, and stay in there if you know whats good for you, next time I find you in my room again then I swear-!" Jason snapped with a hiss, leaving the threat open before turning to Tim, "and you do the same, go one Drake get in there, get dressed and get out of my hair, ugh you both are idiots today."

"Watch yourself Todd, I dont care who you are or where your from I`ll cut out your tongue next time you talk to me that way." Damian hissed and Jason sneered, "Oh just try it brat." and the man walked off, all the way down the hall till he reached another set of doors that opened up to the elevator, Jason giving them one last cold look before disappearing behind the closing doors.

"I dont care what his problem is with the other us`s," Tim said, "but I think we should stay away from Jason for now."

"I second that motion," Damian growled, dusting fake lint off his shirt, "Even in this universe Todd is an anger induced freak."

They turned around and headed into the rooms that Jason had so helpfully pointed out to them, each just across from the other, they closed the doors softly behind them and took in the look of the clean rooms appearance was similar to their own rooms, as were some of the settings like the number of dressers or the fire place in Damian's room.

Tim saw a computer on the desk, instead of being colored red like his own it was a normal black and gray, he promised to look into it later. Slowly walking to the dresser, he pulled out some clothes, finding a pair of Jeans and a thick red and gray t-shirt, he headed to the en suit that was connected to the room and took the fastest shower he`d ever had before drying off and getting dressed, choosing to keep his boots from his Red Robin suit on, he needed something to feel right after taking off his mask and looking at himself in the mirror, seeing the endless thoughts of what could or couldnt happen was already getting to him.

Damian didnt waste time in changing, getting a quick shower and running a hand through his short black hair to get some of the excess water out. He then grabbed a thick pair of black jeans and a gray long sleeve before throwing it all on. Just as he was pulling on his shirt, the door opened and Drake walked through, tossing him a back pack, Damian caught it, "What`s this for?"

"Suit, mine`s already in there," Tim stated, hand on the door knob, "keep the bag on you, it looks less...conspicuous if a ten year old had a back-pack then if I did."

Damian sent the other boy a glare before he left. He picked up his things and threw them in, not bothering to fold them like Drake had. He left the room and walked into Tim`s without hesitation, seeing the boy clicking on the computer wasn't a new sight.

Damian walked over to the bed and sat down on it, before falling onto his back and staring aimlessly at the ceiling, bringing his arms up to fold across his chest as if pouting slightly when he was really thinking, thinking about home, he wanted to go home, better yet he wanted to wake up from this dream world and return to his father, return to his Gotham and Titus and his own world. Being here didnt even feel right, the moment he woke up he felt the over whelming sense of uneasiness, he wondered if Drake thought the same then remembered that Drake was an idiot and had been the one to get them into the mess they were in...admitting it out loud would only start a fight and right now, if anything, he agreed that they should keep a low profile.

Tim was busy hacking into his own computer at the moment to notice the other boy`s eyes on him, not that he would have cared if he knew either way, as he was too busy breaking down the computer`s system. He himself was slightly impressed with his counter parts need for privacy on the computer, making him wonder what he`d find on the computer, much less their time stream, the world they were in.

Bruce had found out that there were multiple earth`s a long time ago, though he never tried to access them, he had said that each world was the same side of a different coin, similar but completely different as a head side would be to the tail side, small things could be changed or big things, certain people could be dead or good people could be evil.

At one point Bruce had thought that each world was created by a new decision, if someone there went left then a whole new world was created were someone went right, but then the number of countless worlds would be endless! So Bruce threw the idea out and did what he thought batman could never do, gave up, the files of theories hidden in the back of the Bat-computer to never be touched again. The possibilities to travel to new dimensions was just as as much a wild card as the worlds themselves, there was no telling where you`d end up! Too many factors to consider all at once.

He pulled up a new screen and started to type more, hoping to learn more about this world, it was both Scary and fascinating, new world travel was just simply an incredible theory, even if they had no idea what to expect. New people and the same yet still different, the only person they met was Jason so far and the man was just as angry as his counter part, if not more so...and his room was cleaner here, as was his choice in clothes. Though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, if Bruce turned out to be just as similar then they'd have little trouble getting back.

Tim`s hacking, his thoughts, everything was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot, instinctively the two birds jumped up and pushed open the door, raced down the hall, shoes pounding on the known carpet and Tim paused seconds before they reached the heavy oak doors, though his warning died in his throat as Damian shoved the doors o, "Fath-!"

Damian's words died in his mouth as both of them stood at the door, looking to the heaped body on the soft tan carpet of the office, staining the carpet as blood leaked from the unknown man`s head, and a few feet near the window stood Bruce, wiping the specks of blood from his face with a crystal white handkerchief, the gun in his hands still smoking slightly.

Bruce blinked twice at them, calmly, before he nodded to the two men standing stiffly at the wall, they walked forward and grabbed the body, heaving it up and walking out with it, large oak doors closing slowly with a loud thud.

Tim swallowed at the small smile Bruce gave them, cold, calculating, as the man walked around the large desk, "Your both early," Bruce observed, pulling the swivel chair out and sinking down into it neatly, his hands resting on the desk, placing the blood spotted handkerchief to the side, his blue eyes finding them again, "It`s acceptable, I was finished with that meeting anyway, now. Sit." Bruce ordered and there was a finality to his voice, something that demanded respect and obedience while their Bruce`s voice had always a small sliver of kindness, the way this Bruce looked at them...it was like looking at a cold-halfhearted , icy eyed machine.

Tim and Damian walked to the two chairs on their side of the desk, ignoring the way they felt the wet carpet squish under their feet as they took their steps until they were in the plush chairs, just as still, though Damian tried to look relaxed and failed slightly.

Though Bruce didn't seem to notice the boy`s discomfort at his presence, "Now that we have some time I think we should be catching up, Metropolis was incredibly boring for my taste and whoever made me sit through that briefing should have been maimed," Bruce growled distastefully, he reached forward, grabbing a small folder, "The Resistance attacked last week while I was away, Timothy, I heard you dealt with that quite we`ll." Bruce nodded and Tim forced himself not the share a worried look with Damian as the corners of the man`s mouth twitched upwards a bit Tim only nodded, "Yes, I-,"

"But I want that Project of yours sorted out quickly," Bruce said looking up and glaring at him, "I`ll give you to the next week to get something out of it before I send Damian to dispose of your toys. And speaking of you boy," Bruce said looking at Damian with a cold look, "When`s the last time you headed to the Cave, I hope you know that you cant starve your pest, not yet, I`ll send a maid down with food, something small so he wont die while your away."

_Titus? _Was Damian's only thought, and he felt a surge of anger for his counter part, was his other self starving his beloved dog!? He made a mental note to check the Cave as soon as possible to free his dog before the poor thing was neglected further by his other`s hands. He could only fear the worst for Alfred the kitten or Bat-cow.

Bruce grabbed the folder on the desk and handed it to Tim, "Run these over with your project see if you can drawn and conclusive data, before you ruin it too much, if not already, I also need you to deal with the W.E project at the moment," Bruce said, Tim cautiously taking the folder, opening it and looking over the papers, blinking when he saw Tam Fox`s name was marked out in a large red X the words _reroute to Lucius Fox _next to it in Tim`s own hand writing. He looked back up at Bruce, nodded, "I`ve got it covered."

Bruce blinked at him for a moment before nodding and looking to Damian, "Damian, finish your workouts, Jason will be back from his errands and after you two get done sparing I need your skills to Locate Zatanna."

"The magic woman?" Damian blinked, "Why?"

"Because I said so," Bruce growled in warning at the simple question, "Shes part the Resistance and each one we pull off the street the better, now go, both of you, I have work to do." Bruce growled and The boy`s stood up instantly, walking to the door, Tim grabbing the sleeve of Damian's shirt just to make sure the boy wouldn't be pulled from his side by this man. They closed the doors as they left and stopped at the room where they first woke up in this world.

"Remember Damian, Low profile," Tim cast a long look at the twin oak doors, "Do as he says, but just...don't do anything without my help, please Damian just this once do as I ask." Tim pleaded and Damian glared at the doors just as Tim had.

"That man is not my father," Damian growled, he looked back to Tim, "I`ll follow your lead Drake, if only for now, but the moment we return home your rein ends." Damian hissed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Tim in the hall, sighing.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Right, Lucius Fox, here we go." He sighed, walking to the elevator, ready to leave the building, leave this world just as much. For now he`d have to settle for the building, Tim dug into his pocket and pulled out the pendant, his thumb sliding over it, "Please, just...get us home soon." He pleaded, holding the small object in his hands protectively like the smallest vibration of the elevator would break it.

**~Pre-parallel world~**

Damian walked down the halls of Wayne Manor, looking up at the old walls, thought they looked newer here in this parallel world. Damian sneered slightly at the phrase, parallel world, it seemed like such a childish conclusion, but as Timothy searched the large super computer below it was becoming more and more obvious that Timothy and himself were in fact in a new world, it explained the way Bruce acted, and the unknown old man in the Cave..._The Cave_.

A small sound made Damian spin around, narrowing his eyes at the small black and white bundle that tottered through the hall-way, a kitten, just as Damian was about to walk away, uninterested , he heard the small jingle of a collar and a large black dog walked out into the hallway from a open doorway, dark eyes meeting his own as the beast halted before the lips of the dog stated to quiver in the start of a growl.

Damian grabbed the knife in his belt, when he had changed into different, less conspicuous clothing he had made sure to keep his belt on him, danger was _everywhere_.

The dog charged at him paws hitting the ground heavily, barking and snarling madly. Damian flipped forward over the dog, landing behind him and chucking a dagger at the dog, the beast stumbled out of the way, just inches from being hit, a lucky trick.

The beast of a dog spun on his heels and sped at him, Damian racing into what he guessed was a large living room, jumping onto the sofa and bouncing off to grab the chandelier, spinning it around to come back around and throw his feet into the dog`s side before flipping back to land on the back of the sofa in a crouch, shoulders raised.

The dog rolling and stumbling to his paws as he collided with a chess table, a snarl splitting it`s droopy lips as it got up and jumped after him again, relentlessly, leaping over the back of the sofa and jumping at him. Damian pulled out another dagger, ready to slice the beast in half when the dog was pulled back violently, coming to stand between two legs, hands holding the chair collar tightly, "Whoa Titus! Damian! You okay?!"

A number of emotions surged through the boy at the sight of the man holding back the snarling animal, the man was tall, he had almost forgotten how tall, he was sure shorter then Todd, had less muscle mass but enough to be fast, quick, acrobatic, as he had...before. Dark clean black hair, and pale skin that held a healthy glow, but what hit Damian was the man`s eyes, bright blue, warm and cool and collected with all emotions surging through them like a pond for anyone to read like an open book.

"Richard." Damian blinked in surprise, tightening his hold on his dagger, Dick`s eyes taking a new surprise as well.

"Richard?" Dick blinked, jumping a little as the dog lunged in his grip spit and drool dripping from the black jaws, "Hold on." Dick muttered leading the dog to the hallway and to the front door, nudging the dog outside, "What is wrong with you Titus? It`s just Damian." He hushed, closing the front doors, ignoring the violent scratching of claws on the other side before walking back to the living room, dusting his hands off, "Alright, so when did you start ca-," Dick frowned, looking around the empty room, blowing out a puff of air at his younger brothers disappearance.

Down in the Cave, Timothy typed relentlessly on the computer, eyes scanning the screen thoughtfully before turning to the next, not looking up when the ten year old dropped down next to him, "Timothy, Richard is...he`s upstairs."

Timothy didnt even pause as he typed, "So? Damian do you not understand the meaning of a parallel world, same but different, there are bound to be changes."

"Like Father?"

"Exactly."

"What about Gotham?" Damian asked and Tim looked up at the boy a unreadable expression on his face, "Apparently under the watchful, protective eye of the Batman and his family, Bruce Wayne is a simple playboy billionaire with four adopted children, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Timothy Drake, and biological son Damian Wayne, easy enough to build into." Timothy chuckled, "The press releases on you repetitively call you adorable and charming just as your father."

"I would agree." Damian nodded with a small satisfied smirk, eyes darting to look at the elevator to the Cave as if to make sure Richard wouldn't appear before pausing and tilting his head to the side, "This world, father adopted Cain?"

"Oh, yes, I know quite a change, thought at the moment her tracker suggest she is in another city outside of Gotham."

"Where?"

"Bludheaven." Timothy said without pause and Damian snorted in disgust, "I hate that city."

"Does it really matter anymore?" Timothy asked and Damian only shrugged as the boy skimmed the reports of his other counter part, "Hmm, seems were not so different, W.E, Red Robin, We incredibly smart, _obviously_, hmm, says something about a Spoiler, _dont care_, um oh haha!" Tim chuckled and Damian raised an eyebrow, "Care to share with the class?"

"This Drake was momentarily engaged to Tam Fox, though by somewhat of a misunderstanding if I read this correctly."

"Oh the horror." Damian muttered, sitting on the arm-rest of the chair, playing with his dagger, "everyone knows how free your are with your women, anything but free rein would be a cage to you wouldnt it?"

"Absolutely." Tim nodded with a cheeky- knowing grin, before continuing on, "Sadly enough we cant know each other`s habits, it be damn helpful to know just how to act around Bruce, the older man and Richard."

"Richard seemed...taken aback when I used is first name," Damian pointed out, "Maybe he goes by Grayson here."

"Fine, then we`ll call him Grayson," Timothy stated plainly, logging off of the computer and standing up, the chair being pushed back as he did so, "Ugh, this life is so mundane, now, let us answer two simple questions of how the hell we got here, what were _you _doing? Going after Zatanna, it would explain our predicament?"

Damian shook his head, "Training room ."

Timothy pressed his hands together, fingers tapping on his palms, "I was in my bedroom, and if anything in my room involved magical uses that had the means to transport us through entire worlds, I`d know. "

"So it must have been on this end." Damian stated and Timothy nodded.

"Meaning there is absolutely nothing that can get us back?" Damian growled in question and Timothy blinked slowly, "I can trace this cave for radiation spikes, look over the surveillance feeds, see what our counter parts where doing before they decided to travel cross-dimensional."

"But in all reality were still stuck here unless you find a new means of transport!" Damian hissed madly , whirling around and chucking the dagger at the wall, the metal weapon sticking instantly, poking out of the stone.

Damian jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him back around, "Damian! Calm down!" Timothy snapped, "We are not in a war zone, the hostility here is at the lowest level possible, I will find a way to return us home but until then you will remain as an observant, keep quiet , calm and dont kill anyone! " Timothy said promptly," Especially Grayson, if the Bruce here is a s attached to the one there then there is no telling what this man could do if you hurt someone, and **this** Damian, is an order, kill no one, not unless directed, understand?" Timothy asked, icy blue eyes narrowing until Damian let out a faint nodded.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: you guys are all so amazing with your awesome reviews :D **

**~Parallel~**

It didnt take him long to find Lucius Fox`s office, though to had taken longer then he had originally thought it would as he spent half the time looking over the phone he had found while in the elevator coming down from the pent-house into the W.E work-place, Timothy's phone, his counter parts, and even though there looked to be nothing too important then other numbers and Tetras, each time he had scrolled up or down or pressed an icon his mind gave him something else to think about.

Like pulling up names and dates and different important events, thankfully, the phone had internet and he scrolled through the Google line. things were similar other then a few details and one huge one, a war, and counting the years off if his counter part were the same age then the war started two years before Dick Grayson became Robin at least in his world that`s where it would have been put on the time line, looking at where he was now, and how Gotham looked, though he thought whatever other similarities there were ended at Bruce Wayne and came to a dead halt at the four of them.

Speaking of the four, Tim had yet to see Dick, this worlds Dick Grayson. He was if anything excited for that meeting, though how he saw Bruce and Jason, he was also a little wary, though it was hard to see Dick Grayson as anything but the kind bighearted older brother he was.

Though then again he wondered about a lot of things about this world, who he and Damian really were, what about the Titans, Gotham, the Justice League? Conner? Stephanie? Cassandra? And what about Alfred? There were so many questions to ask and yet none were ever answered, especially with his last, and first question, who were **they**?

Here in this world, by the post and the links and up-loads, every mention of them was never good, never...clean, he knew others here knew him as both Tim and Red Robin, a move he wasnt sure he liked from his other, he never dug too deep into his or Damian's counterparts history, web wise, or behind closed doors, only because he knew or hoped they wouldst be here long enough to make any difference in this new world. What ever Timothy or Damian did wasnt his problem here, yet the looks he got as the doors to the elevator opened and he started down the halls of W.E, the more unease he felt, because they wernt the looks he was used to getting.

All his life he`d been watched, stared at. Tim drake, child prodigy, Bruce Wayne`s new son, board member at W.E, Engaged to Tam Fox...then not engaged, literally shot on camera, and all of thy above. Yes, he was used to being stared at, used to hearing his names on other people`s lips. Though these stares were something else and something in the back of his mind told him not to dig to deep into those fearful looks and he tried not to duck his head.

He pushed all of those thoughts into the back of his mind for later as he walked into the small office space room, a desk on one side and two waiting room chairs against the wall, though he just walked over to the empty desk the computer was on a word like document and the man probably went to get coffee or print something off.

There were other things there as well, papers, blue-prints for weapons that Tim wasn't sure W.E had ever even thought about making back at home, and there in the corner of the computer was a small picture of his daughter, Tam Fox, smiling happily into the camera, eyes bright, it seemed that worldly travel had no affect on her personality as well as Jason`s.

The door opened and Tim stood straighter , shoving one hand into his pocket, waiting too see the man who was apparently designing what seemed to be a weapon distinct for W.E. Obviously Lucius`s viewpoints had changed.

Yet as the door opened a man scurried in, he was obviously Lucius, though his shoulder`s hunched, he looked skinnier and had dark bags under his eyes and he was constantly jumbling the papers in his arms around, his suit was something of a crinkled mess and Tim's mouth formed a thin line in relief, at least the man wasn't dangerous.

Lucius looked up at him blinking rapidly, "M-Mr- Drake! Oh, I-I wanst expecting you- I mean- I- Those specks on the Bat-plane are already being added- an- um, I- Is there anything else I could assist you with sir?" He stuttered, seemingly stumbling around and tripping over himself literally and figuratively as he walked over to the desk to set the papers down, Tim catching the flash of emotion that he`d seen in everyone else`s eye he caught walking down the hall, he ignored it...professional.

"Bruce wanted you me to give you these," he said handing the man the file and Lucius nodded taking it carefully and looking for it, before looking up, slightly fixxing his glasses, "I-I can do this, I-I`ll have it on you desk right away Mr. Drake."

He nodded before he headed to the door, his hand pausing as a lose thought hit him and he turned around looking at Lucius, the man having not looked away from him yet, "Lucius, what can you tell me about the Resistance?" he asked and the man cleared his throat lowly before sniffling.

"I- I`m afraid not much sir, the- The Resistance are just a band of merrily fighters sir- unorganized and-and working to corrupt our cities." he said, "I-I dont mean to sound...- but-but- I would think you would know more about these people then anyone sir, I-I mean, after all you-your family is always their main target."

"Great," he sighed running a hand through his hair, "Zatanna is one of them right?"

Lucius nodded, "Y-Yes sir, we- you- released several Resistance members identities to the public only a few months ago sir, a-th-their pictures are everywhere, th-they can`t go anywhere without being seen sir, a-and might I add I hope their caught before they do some serious damage." he said and Tim shrugged.

"I guess so, tell me, they attacked last week, while...Mr. Wayne was away, was that against us?" He asked and Lucius held his breat hand for a moment he thought he saw panic all over his face.

"No-No sir, they, their looking for some-something- I – Some I-I dont know who sir." He said quickly and Tim nodded, "Dont worry about it, but do you have my email?" he asked and Lucius nodded vigorously.

"Great, can you send me over all know identities of the Resistance as well as targeted points around the city, I`m afraid Mr. Wayne is going at great lengths to find Zatanna." he said keeping his voice level and Lucius nodded once more, "Yes...yes sir I`ll have them sent to you tonight as quickly as I can, b-but Mr. Drake...I-I wanted...I...I need to...**Tam**." he tried to clarify and Tim raised an eyebrow, racing back to grab the door knob sensing the man might break down if he was in the room or not.

"I-I better go, Bruce still needs me." he muttered and Lucius nodded looking down at the file as Tim left closing the door behind him and walking away quickly, his hands in his pocket once more feeling the cold pendant as he headed back to the elevator, going back up to the pent house.

Up stairs in the training room was Damian working tirelessly on his form and movement, every now and then glancing out the window at the large city below the sky-scraper. He was counting down to the seconds they had been here; every moment.

When he had first left his mother to live with his father, to be Batman and Robin he was fully integrated to being an assassin. A killer, but his father had shown him that, restraint, made you stronger, in more ways than one way. Seeing his Father do something like that himself seemed world shattering. Wrong.

He wasnt an idiot, he knew plainly this man here wasnt his real father. Yet it was still a small version of Bruce Wayne. He had seen his own father break rib cages, lose his temper on more then one person in the field, he himself had been on the other side of his father harsh words weather justified or not and yet, nothing compared to the memory of this man, setting down to smoking gun softly, eyes light despite the fact he had just taken a life.

Damian stopped and looked out the window fully, wondering if he`d ever see his real father again, the man in the black cowl, the one rolling his eyes halfheartedly and still the man that told him he was proud of him. Barley one day and he already hated this place all because he saw Bruce Wayne kill someone.

He wondered if his real father had felt like this when he had seen him kill Nobody, though the thought didnt make him feel better.

The door opened swiftly and Damian spun around to see Jason Todd once more in the flesh, now clad in his Red Hood uniform, looking Damian up and down before he eyes met his, "Get ready, were heading out." he said and Damian frowned.

"Where." He said, it might of sounded like a question but it was one he wasnt going to let leave unanswered.

"Where the fuck do you think?" Jason snapped pulling on his hood, clicking on the speakers so his voice could be heard clearly, "Zatanna, Resistance, were going after her, wouldnt want to upset Bruce."

"No, we wouldnt." Damian muttered before walking over to the bag that slumped against the wall, he grabbed his suit, the top part as he was already wearing his boots, pants and gloves. Jason leaned over looking inside and snickering, "Jesus, Red`s stuff is in here too? Are you asking for death kid? Or has he just lost lost his mind and is letting you watch his shit?"

"I suppose Drake`s mind has always been somewhat lost." Damian stated plainly as he pulled on his tunic, ignoring Jason`s smirk, "Better not let him hear you say that, or Bruce for that matter, they`ll tear you a new one."

"Why is that?" He asked pressing his mask over his eyes, the optic lenses glowing green as they came on.

"Dont fuck with me Damian, everyone knows how ticked off the big man gets when you and Tim argued, should I remind you about the last time Bruce caught you arguing over your fucking pests?" Jason asked and Damian frowned, choosing to stay silent as Jason continued to get him information about his counterparts relationship with his own father and Drake himself.

"Sides I thought you and Drake worked over all that shit along time ago, like five years ago." Jason said and Damian paused, he never knew drake five years ago in his own world, hell he hadn't even met his own father until he had just turned ten, did that mean in this world he had not been brought up by his mother, or was Talia al ghul even his real mother at all?

It was just more to think about, and more to look into.

"Grayson." Damian said loudly Jason snapping his eyes to him as the man came out of his thoughts, and Damian narrowed his eyes, "where-,"

"Hey," Tim said as he opened the door, Jason moving out of the way to let the teen through and Tim grabbed the bag, looking from Damian to Jason, "Are you both going out?" he asked and Damian nodded, Tim glancing once more at Jason who held his gaze.

"Bruce`s orders, remember?" Jason asked and Tim nodded.

"I`m coming with you." He said, "I need some air."

Jason watched Tim as the boy grabbed the bag and walked out of the room, not too comfortable having Jason and Damian in the room while he changed and Jason shook his head as the boy left, Jason looking to Damian, "Fucking prick."

"Hmm." Damian nodded, "As I`ve stated before, though Drakes usual behavior hasnt differed from usual, why is he a prick?" Damian asked and Jason shook his head, holding his hand up to demand silence from the ten-year old. "Just shut up, I know you dont care what Drake does on his own time because you both compare fucking notes at breakfast but theres a limit to how he handles things."

"And Drake has supposedly crossed this imaginary line?" Damian asked boredly, "Your right, I dont care what he does on his own time, it doesn't affect my lively hood."

Jason shook his head watching the door and the small twitch of Todd`s hand going to his gun holster didnt go unnoticed by Damian who took a step closer, his own hand on his belt over his bat-a-rangs, he didnt care about Drake`s life in any sense but the other teen was his only reliable chance to get out of this world that didn't involve burning down Gotham.

Jason thankfully let out a low growled an leaned against the wall, Damian crossing his arms over his own chest to keep the man from noticing what could have been hostile intent.

The door opened again and Red Robin walked in, Damian noticing the small new glimmer just under the optic lenses and he knew Drake was recording every second of their time here from now on as long as he wore that mask.

"We ready?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and Jason waved his hand to the window, "After you _pretty boy_." he hissed and Tim`s mouth formed a small frown at the venom filled tone that was, once again, deeper then their own Jason`s voice.

They jumped out the window, Tim pulling out his wings and Damian grappling onto the higher gargoyle as Jason crouched at the window sill looking around, "Were headed the East Zone docks, unless you wanna split up."

"No." Tim said shacking his head, "having back up would be better."

"Yeah, I dont know if you noticed," Jason growled, flipping off of the window sill and shooting off his grapple, "I dont cover anyone`s back but my own."

Damian hissed irreparably and hurried after the Red Hood Tim following more slowly, eyes scanning over the Gotham sky-line and seeing a large electronic bill-boards, changing every now and then to show the Bat-symbol words etched in the middle saying , We Are Watching.

Posters of wanted criminals lined the side of building as they passed over them, showing different facing that were seen to quickly for Damian to make out right away, and just through the darkness of the night Damian could make out the Gotham Wall, large and tall, enclosing all of Gotham and opening up at bay area`s for water way shipments that were probably guarded to the brink.

The Red bat symbol still held it`s place in the sky and Tim wondered if it even shut off, and he thought about Bruce, the authority that had surged off his person , he realized, probably not. He looked down at Damian who was taking it all in as he glided and made a silent promise to protect the annoying child at all cost, meaning he was keeping him as far away from Bruce as possible.

He just hoped they left before they`d have no choice but to meet him face to face once more.

**~Pre-parallel~**

"Master Damian, Timothy, as much as I do appreciate the amount of time your both have been spending in the same room, without needing any first aid," The man know as Alfred said, moving swiftly around their father's cave, cleaning and dusting, "I do suggest you head up stairs for a late dinner, unless you both have merely concocted a serum to induce the need to no longer need any sort of sustenance."

Damian opened his mouth to spit a retort at the old nosy man before he felt Timothy's eyes on him, his mouth clicking shut before he sent another glare at his 'older brother'.

Without answering the older man the two boys headed upstairs, Timothy now fully taking in the building`s hall ways and soft floors as they walked to the dinning room, their eyes snapping to the two men at the table, Dick and Bruce.

Damian threw Timothy a look that the other boy returned thoughtfully before they sat down next to each other across from Dick Grayson, Tim narrowing his eyes at the man probably for longer then he should have, seeing as the man blinked up, frowning at Timothy before a small grin split his lips, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, looking to Bruce who was looking over a small file folder, writing something down and only grunting to acknowledge their presence.

"No." Tim said clearly, and Dick smiled at him. "S`been a few days since I saw you last Timmy, heard that whole gun shipment with the Penguin didnt work out, also heard little D might have had something to do with it." Dick said, smiling brightly up at Alfred who set down a plate for the few of them, before glancing back at Tim who raised an eyebrow, "Did you tell her yet?"

"No," He said stiffly, not wanting to rile up suspicion he had no idea who 'her' was, "I haven't told **her** yet."

"Better, before she finds out that you let her waste her time looking into a failed case, or worse she comes here and actually starts yelling at you and Damian and how you guys can never work together and all."

"She`s right though." Bruce said, not looking up from his work.

"Course she is." Dick nodded in agreement and Tim and Damian shared a look before they decided to play with their food and nibble off their greens, hoping it might show their diversion to talking, but a small movement made them look up, seeing Bruce had lifted his head, "Damian, Dick told me about Titus, what happened to make him so angry with you?"

"A dog is a dog Father," Damian said plainly,pushing his food around with his fork, "Theres not enough mind in there to make any comprehensible thoughts so it`d be pointless to try and ask why he did as he did and just assume he's rabid, I`ll take care of it later." Damian said and Dick and Bruce shared a look.

"Damian you dont mean..."Bruce said frowning at the boy who raised and eyebrow, Tim kicked the younger boy under the table and Damian flashed a false grin that looked like a amused sneer more so, "No, I meant all the dog needs is a little love and care." He pointed out and Bruce sighed, looking back at his work to chose to ignore his son`s earlier words while Dick merely smiled at the boy, hoping to change the subject, "Right Dami, about earlier, you called me by my fist name, any reason, or is my charm finally wearing you down."

"You have no Charm Grayson, not here or anywhere else." Damian growled and Tim sniffled a smirk, sharing a look with Damian, "Gordon wouldnt agree." Tim said and Dick blinked, "Babs? Why, did she say anything about me."

"Ugh," Tim growled lowly, "I`m not going through this **again."**

"do I really talk about her that much?" Dick asked worriedly, and Alfred walked over, pouring more tea for him, "only enough to show your slight and lovable interest Master Richard, if it is anything it is flattering to be heard ones self to be described so nicely."

Damian leaned closer to Timothy, the older boy ducking down only slightly to hear his whispered words, "Your statement of mundane seems to be in-fact, an _understatement_."

"Dont giving up on the fun yet Damian," Tim sussed, "we havent even left the house yet, I`m sure it`ll get more interesting as the days just fly-, what?" Timothy asked, looking up after he noticed the glances the others were giving them. From the corner of his eye he noticed Damian reaching for his dagger readily.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for the fighting to start." Dick said with a blink, "It`s rare for you both to be in a room together and not violently attack one another, weather verbally or physically."

"Do we look like children?" Damian asked with a frown and Dick and Bruce shared a look, amusement glittering in their eyes instead of suspicion.

Bruce nodded, "Yes Damian, as much as you like to believe your older you are still ten and growing, thought I`m glad you both are getting along so well, its surprisingly refreshing to not have to send both of you to your rooms and wake up to be told someone has snuck out."

"Is that a jab at me and Jay?" Dick asked with a raised eye brow and Bruce merely hummed as he looked down back at his file while they had a few moments of silence to eat before Dick looked up, Tim and Damian nibbling on their food in boredom, "Hey Dami."

Damian didnt answer as he picked at the lettuce on his plate, moving the greens around as if searching for something.

"Dami." Dick sang, drawing out the A in the name. Finally the boy looked up, blue eyes like chips of ice as they glared down the man who merely smiled at the boy, unfazed, "What. _Do_. You. want."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to patrol with me tonight," Dick said with a small smile looking to Bruce who nodded, not necessarily paying too much attention, "Get you out of the house, you both might be going crazy if you actually talking to each other."

Damian raised an eyebrow at the thought of leaving this god awful house that smelled too clean and felt to open, and nodded, he could deal with Dick Grayson`s mouth if it got him away from this place and into a battle ground area.

"I`d like to come along too," Tim said sipping his drink slowly, "I feel a little time out of the cave might help me clear my head."

"Before you tell BG about the failure of last night." Dick said and Timothy paused, pursing his lips as he mulled his next words over, knowing he had no idea who BG was or the _she_ that Grayson was describing, he just merely blinked and looked back down to his food with a small grunt.

"Maybe I`ll just stay inside and look over a few things," Timothy sighed, pushing the chair back as he stood up, "Can I be excused?"

It took a moment for Bruce to realize the boy was talking to him, Dick raising a eyebrow at the boy as Damian just continued to play with his food and mumbled about the lack of meat. The older man glanced around as if to wonder if Tim was just being smart before he nodded, "Um, yes, Go on Tim."

Timothy instantly stalked off, heading up the stairs and checking the rooms, looking over his shoulder every few moments to make sure no one saw him as he figured out which was his, the cleanest one being his own, naturally. He pulled off his shirt and sat on the bed, pulling his legs up onto the bed, crossing them at the ankles and knotting his hands behind his head as he laid out. Trying to decided how long these next few days might last.

While Damian was still suffering with Grayson`s mouth and Bruce`s silence at the Table before he pushed his plate away, "May I be excused as well father? I have...errands I need to run."

"Not outside the manor you dont," Bruce said slowly as he marked something down on the page, and Damian gave a small flinch, "Yes Father, I-I only meant to spend more time with the...Titus." He said slowly from stopping himself from calling the dog a mutt, everyone else seemed rather attached to it and might of thought it suspicious that he didnt use to beast's name. Bruce nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." he nodded and stood up walking out of the room, grumbling as he walked out the front door, the sound of barking being heard not far off before it started to subside with in a few moments as Damian and Titus walked further out of range.

Dick gave Bruce a calculating look as the man looked up from his papers, looking to the two unattended plates thoughts running through his head as he met his eldest`s eyes, "What the hell did you do to them?" He asked worriedly and Bruce narrowed his eyes grabbing his napkin, "Nothing, which worries me."

He reached over and grabbed the two forks and folded them into the napkin lightly Dick giving him another disbelieving look, "Are you really going to test their DNA?" he asked and Bruce nodded, "Yes, last night I found them passed out on the floor of the cave, at the time there were...Electrical spikes and they blocked out the surveillance in the cave at that time, this is just...precaution." he said and Dick folded his arms over his chest.

"No Bruce this is paranoia."

"Either way, Keep...Damian close when on patrol." He said, "wouldn't want something to happen because we didn't notice it."

"Fine, come on, lets not waste _precious_ time." he mocked as he and Bruce stood up and walked down to the cave. Dick and Bruce`s eyes looking to where Damian had left out the front door and where Tim had disappeared to at the top of the stairs. Dick shaking his head as they turned back to the study, waiting to analyze his bothers` forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Parallel~ **

Damian took a small moment to let his breath come in and go out before he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his room, his hands twisting in the sheets as he took in the fact he was still not in his right universe.

After changing once more into an outfit he had found in the dresser drawers, he grabbed the backpack sitting beside the door, leaning against the wall, as he walked out into the hall, careful to look out and make sure no one else would see him slip into Tim's room.

Damian closed the door behind himself quietly , looking to the desk to see Tim working on the computer , looking over files he himself had chosen to make instead of sleep, though it wasn't surprising in the least. He was just glade the other teen was doing something maybe worthwhile to get them home.

He dropped the bag at the bed side on his way over to the computer , taking the steaming mug from Tim's side and sipping it, narrowing his eyes against the black coffee taste, "Hmm, Not your usual brew Drake." he said to Tim, seemingly not caring Damian was drinking his caffeine.

"It took me forever to find it, I wasn't going to waste time trying to perfect Alfred`s way of preparing it." he said, Damian shrugging before taking another few sips, already feeling the liquid warming his insides up and though he ignored the growl in his stomach full force as he looked at the screen.

"_Home_, drake, have you found any way back yet?"

Tim paused, reaching back wards to take the cup from the ten-year old and wipe the rim off before taking a long gulp, "No, I've been researching the most I can about the pendant but all I've found was small and useless informational bits about it, nothing that can help us, I posted up an add to see if any other people might know anything but I haven't gotten many hits, besides that I've got _shit_ to work with, " He said , leaning back in the chair, "Lucius sent me a file containing a few Resistance members and I've already looked them over, and you probably should to, if we see them then they could lead us to Zatanna," He said handing Damian the small file and Damian snatched it from his hands, opening it and frowning.

"Hmm, Cassandra is one of theses resistance members, as if you boy crush Kent." he pointed out and Tim brushed off the tone easily.

"I doesn't matter, their not the same people," Tim said, "and they wont even really know us, there's no point in getting emotional about this, besides, for all we know these people are just as bad as Bruce, and if their targeting us personally then I wont have any problems hitting back, especially if the end result gets us Zatanna, but just so you know I didn't bring my kryptonite." he pointed out and Damian nodded as he lifted one page, reading over it

"I did."

"Of course you did," Tim nodded, scrolling down on the computer, "give me your Com piece,I need to router them together that way we'll always be in range, we don't have the Bat-computer to work as a boost here, and we have to go back out there later."

Damian pulled the metal object out of his ear, having never taken it out , dropping it into Tim's open hand and the teen instantly got to work, Damian sitting on the bed and kicking his feet up as he over looked the last page seeing locations all around Gotham, "Are these more places the Zatanna woman have been spotted?" he asked bordly, "After last nights bombardment of dead ends I doubt I could suffer any more."

"No, those are all places that the Resistance have been seen at , or have attacked, most of those places a bat was in the vicinity." Tim pointed out and Damian made a face.

"I have a plan-,"

"No one is being bait." Tim said looking over his shoulder at the ten year old who didn't hide his smirk at the thought of one of them being bait, weather is was himself or Tim, "We don't have any grasp on what these people plan on doing once in sight, our best option is to tail them."

"Or if all fails we _beat _them for the information," Damian growled standing up and placing the folder on the desk, "were in a literal whole new world here Drake, playing nice will get us no where, especially if Batman is our enemy."

the line between Tim's eyebrows crinkled slightly, at the boys words, not because of his tone but because he didn't have to think very hard to realize that Damian had a point, a good one.

**~Pre-Parallel world~**

There was a knock at the door and Timothy looked up, blinking once before looking back to his computer, it being the only light in the darkness of his room, the curtains having been pulled over the window too keep out the early morning light, "Come in." He said, knowing full well who it was that was going to enter before they did.

Damian pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him soundlessly, his face illuminated by the computers bright screen.

"Timothy." He nodded and Timothy continued to play with the files on his others computer, tapping on the keys, it was similar to his own, the computer. He liked it, and if he met his counterpart he was sure he'd be fascinated by how alike they were, more like...twins then cross dimensional counter parts.

"I want to go home."

"Too bad." Timothy stated with a small smirk, "we wont be leaving for a while, at least not until I find another source to bring us back to our old world, or the one that started it in the first place, why? That mutt getting on your nerves again?" Timothy asked mockingly and Damian sent him a hard glare before shaking his head.

"No, Its Richard, he keeps talking, and talking ,the man just never stops! All I want to do it strangle him!" Damian hissed making a grabbing motion with his hands to emphasis his internal struggle. Timothy chuckled, spinning around in the chair to face the boy.

"Control Damian, its all about control, obtain it and maybe you'll survive the next few days." Timothy said and Damian growled inhumanly, Timothy continued, "Besides, I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself till then."

"No, it seems killing is off the table here," Damian said, chewing his lip, "Father would be disappointed at this worlds misguided leadership."

Tim hummed in agreement but said no more, getting a hard look from the younger boy, "You seem to be enjoying yourself despite my own mental agony."

"Oh yes," Timothy nodded with a slightly showing grin, "don't you find it at all just a little bit interesting this whole new world, similar and the same, its completely fascinating!"

"If you get past the fact we have to a hide from these idiots." Damian grumbled.

"Yes well, all good things have set backs don't they," Tim said, spinning back around, "We could always kill them but we don't know everything about them, for all we know they have friends in places as high in our world, its best to just keep our distance until then."

Damian sat next to him, on the chairs arm rest, Tim could feel a small smirk on his face, "Did you find out who BG is?"

"No, I have not, I'm not a fool Damian," Timothy pointed out, "if anything I think I should stay away from her and anyone else this Timothy knows just to be safe, I plan on being at the computer these next few days and looking over the town, I want to know my scenery, which reminds me, how did it look out there?" Timothy asked curiously and Damian shrugged.

"Old, gray, corrupted and normal, though," Damian pointed out, "There's no Gotham Wall and the only bat-symbol is one that turns off and on, its located on the GCPD and its quite small." Damian said. Tim smirked, "We could change that, I'm sure promoting a little fear in the hearts of many might be a plus."

"What about us?" Damian asked, and Tim frowned giving him a concerned look, "Your not my type." he said and Damian growled, "As pleased as I am to hear that, I meant, yesterday, dinner, they seemed surprised that we were getting along."

"Ignore it," Timothy said with a displeased frown, "I don't care what happens I'm not arguing with a ten year old, not matter what, its heart breaking to think that my counter part would do such a thing."

"Father would murder us if he found us fighting." Damian pointed out, "But not this one, maybe what they need is proper discipline."

"Its not our job to inflict that discipline, as interesting as that would be." Tim said with a small sigh and Damian growled, "But_ Drake_-,"

Tim stood up, glaring down at the boy who held his eyes for a moment before looking away, Tim grabbed his jaw roundly and pulled the boys face to make sure he was looking at him, "Just because were not in our prime world doesn't mean that our ranks have changed, you may be Bruce's blood son, but I am the one to succeed him, I will not take tongue from a child." he hissed, his fingers digging into the boys jaw and cheek so hard Damian flinched slightly at the pain, Tim smirked at this reaction, "I know what your talking about Damian, I truly understand, but running half-asset into something I wont tolerate, as of now we lay low until I say so." Tim let go of Damian's jaw, "Understand?"

Damian rubbed at the irritated red spots on his skin, they would bruise, "Yes." Damian said obediently and Tim nodded, "Good, now get out."

Damian nodded and left the room quickly, closing the door softly behind him and hurrying down the halls.

"Master Damian?"

Damian looked up and glared at the old man who raised an eyebrow at him, "Is everything in proper order?" Alfred asked which was also code for, are you alright? Damian narrowed his blue eyes at the older man and growled at him.

"Piss off old man!" he snapped, before stalking off to his room. Leaving Alfred to shake his head at the boy, waiting for the slab of the door that instead was followed by a soft click of Damian's bedroom door.

Damian heading over to the bed and laying down, burying his face into the soft pillows while Timothy continued to watch the stolen surveillance feeds from the cave below, watching as his other counter part and Damian's pulled against the golden pendant, no bigger then a stop watch and instantly disappeared in a flash of light, naturally when he had taken the evidence he had replaced the missing thirty minutes with static, showing up as an electrical malfunction, it would do for now, though the pendant was worth searching for.

Tim looked up, the sound of a gentle knock at the door alerting him to company, he closed the computer, locking the screen before hand, before he headed to the door, grabbing his jacket from the bed as he pulled the door open to the older man, Alfred he thought his name was.

"Master Timothy, Breakfast is ready, amusing you'll be joining us this evening for today." Alfred said and Tim shook his head pulling on his coat, "Nope, not tonight I have things to do, errands to run, a city to look after." he stated dryly and Alfred gave a current nod, "If so, would you like me to send master Richards over to the office later with a mug of your favorite coffee , as you've said more then once the coffee in the lobby is rubbish."

"No," He said with finality, "I`m not going to the...office, but I'll be back later so you wont need to send Richard any-where." He said before walking away towards the door, opening it before jumping back as a large black dog snarled in his face , loud and rabid sounding and it shoved the door open, Timothy jumper up grabbing the top of the door frame and swinging over it before closing the door behind the dog, if anything it would kill pennyworth and Bruce would let Damian put it to sleep though the sound the dog made as he clawed at the door , it seemed it only had it out for him and Damian.

Alfred hurried over to the dog, grabbing it by the collar to keep it from trying to get out once more to go after another one of the boys, Bruce hurrying over, and helping, "Was that Damian again?" He asked and Alfred shook his head, "No, master Timothy, has your recent paranoia been satisfied as of yet?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, the DNA scan is complete and its really them, no toxins in the blood at all not even a mild sedative, But I just cant help feeling that something isn't right." Bruce said looking at the front door where Tim had disappeared through, hearing the distant sounds of the motorcycle.

**~Parallel~**

Damian dropped down from the roof-top into the alleyway landing in a crouch at the bottom, a small thud echoing off the walls, papers blowing by in the wind as he stood up and looked over the alleyway, it was small and it , the sewer vent hissing smoke behind him beside the sidewalk where people were scurrying by in the rush hour, not noticing him, or just ignoring him completely, as he looked over the tall alleyway that was a complete dead end.

"Robin, This is Red Robin, anything new to report , over?"

Damian looked the sides of the building up and down, jumping up and grabbing the window sill and pulling himself up and pushing the cloudy glass plain up to crouch on the old wooden widow sill looking into the ruined and dusty building.

"Red Robin, I continue to hit dead ends, at this point, if I find these resistance, I hope they give me no choice but physical violence." Damian hissed threateningly, "Over."

Red Robin didnt respond though Damian didnt think much of the teen`s silence, it was nothing new after the past few hours of looking for these resistance members, it was becoming increasingly frustrating with all the lose ends.

Damian jumped into the abandoned room, looking around at the peeling wall paper, the ruing sofa and over turned coffee table, there were pictures on the mantel over the fire place, though they were turned over and cracked a few laying on the floor showing they were thrown and a quick check showed it had been at the window, though this had been weeks ago as a thin layer of dust covered everything.

His domino had been recording since the moment they left the Tower as so they could go over it all once they returned to Drake`s computer. Though he was sure if there had been any evidence then it was long gone by now with the weather, people or any number of contributing factors. Yet is wasnt as though they had any other option.

Damian `s eyes scanned the room intently, if the Resistance had been seen in that alley, fought in that alley, then there should have been a trace , a sign, but he saw none, there had been more battle marks in this run down apartment then out in that alley-way, and he was starting to wounder if someone was just leading them in circles.

And if there had been Resistance here, it would make sense that their counter parts would have already checked.

Damian opened a small wooden door to one of the rooms, pushing it open and instantly covering his mouth with his inner elbow before any smell could hit him, there were no bodies but there was blood, a lot of it, dark and old and sticking to the walls and ceiling, hand prints big and small grasping for purchase on the peeling paint and Damian had to lean further into the room to see what was written on the wall in someone's dried blood.

_Resistance is futile._

He walked backwards out of the room, heading to the window and flying out of it, grabbing the opposite fire escape and swinging his legs upward to propel himself into the air, drawing out his cape to land smoothy on the buildings edge.

He reached up and pressed the com in his ear, "Robin to Red Robin, this is pointless, I`m returning to the Tower, over."

"Red Robin to Robin, Fine, I`m checking one last lead then I`ll head back myself, Over."

Damian took in a long breath before reaching back and pulling his hood over his head and shooting his grapple, once again praying for home.

**~Pre-Parallel~**

"You see, when one of you asks me out to dinner, I can only assume you need help," The black haired woman smiled in amusement at Timothy as he sat down at the booth and Timothy tried his best to flash the same grin to Zatanna, when inside he was finding it difficult to stay calm around someone who had tried to kill him twice now in another world, though, that was the perks of being in another world, here not only was she not going to kill him, but she had been in the call log in the Bat-computer, Batman`s go to person for magical assistance.

"But I`ll say I`m surprised to hear from you Tim, It`s been a while" She said, lifting the steaming mug of coco to her lips, and Tim nodded, "Yes, too long for my taste, but if it`s all right, I`d like to get down to business, this is too important to wait."

"Trust me," She nodded ,"I know, you bat people will spend weeks on something until you finally realize you need help, granted there might be a few explosions along the way, but if you asking for help so early on it`s gotta be good, so," She said leaning forward a little, "What do you have for me?"

"This," He pulled out a small file and handed it ot her, the woman`s lips pursing in interest as she opened it, looking over the cropped photo`s of the pendant. Tim folded his arms over the table, "I need to know what it does, how it works and if there is another."

"You lost it?" She asked looking up from the photo`s and Timothy gritted his teeth.

"No, I personally never had it to begin with, but it has popped up in a... case I`ve been working."

"Well get it away from who ever has it and fast," She said sliding the file back over to Timothy who raised and eyebrow as she continued, "The Pendant is called just that, I mean there are a ton of different names for it over the year but The Pendant just seems to come up most in my first look see into this thing," She stated tapping the file lightly with her finger, "but whats more interesting was what it can do, and that`s-,"

"Cross-dimensional travel." Tim nodded and Zatanna mimicked the motion.

"Yeah, but not so much, the pendant doesn't just let you travel, it makes you switch places with your counter part from another dimension, this guy, Sama-something, he created it with the darkest magic you could find, his son was dying and he thought that there would be a cure off their world, so he gave his son the pendant and sent him off, though what came back wasnt his son, it was a monster that looked like his son, he was blind to the boys evil for months until he couldnt be anymore, the boy that returned, he had been a world concurrence and had destroyed half the planet by the time the real son came back, equally unhealed and missing an arm. He was executed for crimes not his own and the father, took the pendant and traveled here, to this universe, we never knew he was here till one day we found this device with the Witch boy, I traced it back to him and he told me everything." Zatanna said sipping her drink lightly.

"Is there anyway to get the device back once it`s traveled?" Tim asked and Zatanna shook her head.

"No, the device travels with its person back and forth between worlds, by your face I cant tell that this thing is already gone though o that little bit of info might not be so ascetically pleasing." she said and Tim hissed inwardly.

"Yes, it`s gone," Tim said before meeting her eyes once more, "When you say it makes you switch."

She took another small sip of her warm drink before replying, "When the man`s sons weren't in

their right world, they were almost instantly plagued with dreams of the others life, the device was made by a mere man who had no idea what he was dealing with and those two by the end knew everything about each other`s in a span of a year, not to mention it`s dark magic that linked the worlds together for travel, so when these memories come, they`ll drain the host of energy."

"So they would instantly be administered to a hospital?" Tim asked, he could deal with the pain his seemingly ordinary counter part had beard but it was just comforting to know the other wouldnt mess up his life while he was away, and it hit him then, someone else was living his life...in his bed and had his face and was experiencing similar feelings, he couldn't wait to meet this teen, if he ever could.

"No, not so severe, the man said the pain is hard but last as long a the memory would, mostly the man would be feeling past feelings of his other, small memories-,"

"So your saying there is nothing I can do about this case." He stated, finger tips digging into the leather of the seat just out of the woman`s view and she blinked slowly, "As of right now, yes, seeing as how the man who`s counter part had this could do a lot of damage here it might be best to watch him for a while the other is away. I`ll try and work up a few leads and see if I can round up a similar compass as a suitable replacement to get what was taken back." she nodded, before making a face, "multidimensional was all the rage a few millennial ago, so I`m sure I could find something."

Tim forced a small smile, though it plainly looked like the thin line along his face as he stood up, grabbing the folder, "Thank you Zatanna you`ve been a large help to me, but duty calls." he stated dryly before leaving with another small nod before leaving the small diner and shoving his hands into his pockets, the file pressed between his arm and side as he walked, his breath showing in the cold October air.

Someone was living his life while he was here, naturally he knew something had to of become of their counterparts, but fully grasping the idea was slightly difficult. He had works hard, he and Damian to gain their father`s trust, especially after the last year...

Thinking that his other could completely tear that down was slightly heart wrenching to think about though this world wasnt without it`s perks, the crime life, no one was blatantly trying to kill them, he was no longer working in plain sight, unsuspecting friends and contacts, the freedom, it was enough to get a high from and he was bouncing on the edge of his seat for more.

If this world showed him something, anything more, then maybe the curse of coming here would turn into a blessing. He wouldnt mind blending in, adapting, or if not changing the way they saw their Timothy, and if he could fit into this life so easily, maybe his twin could do the same.

And suddenly going home seemed less important.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Parallel~**

Tim ran his hands over his face tiredly, the feeling of two days without sleep hitting him just as his coffee mug ran dry. He propped his hand up on his arm gazing tiredly at the computer that in itself was running just as much as he had with several other programs, looking over their recorded video, any research about the Pendant, research about the Resistance members and recent history of their new world.

He`d forced his eyes to remain open for days at a time, only sleeping when his body could no longer endure the Coffee and stress of another late night and shut down like a flick of a switch. Yet this was different, the lingering presence of a killer made every sense of his spike. He should be used to hanging around killers, yet when one held the face of Bruce Wayne...how could anyone get used to that.

Tim looked over his shoulder, turning in the swivel chair to get a better look at the ten year old laying on the bed still clad in his Robin attire, though his mask lay on the nightstand with his cape, an the Pendant hung off the edge of the wooden table the golden chain catching the light of the morning sun.

He sighed, standing up and walking the few steps to the wooden counter top and picking up the pendant, spinning the rings once more though once again, nothing happened. He let out another breath before tucking it into his pants pocket, ready to go back to the computer when Damian sat up quickly.

"Grayson!" He breathed, low and urgent, blue intent eyes glancing around be fore they stopped on him and Damian frowned, readjusting himself to sit up fully and on crossed legs, "you look like shit Drake."

"Thanks." he grunted, walking back over to the computer and sitting down heavily as he heard Damian get up and hurry over, bending over to read the screen intently like only the best of snobs. "though if you are willing to suck your life away looking for a way home I will not complain."

"Again, thanks, your concern touches me." Tim said sarcastically, pulling up his counter part`s email and seeing one from Lucius Fox, reminding him about the file`s he had given him from Bruce. He still had to get those, drop them in his counter part office, then they could return for their search for Zatanna. Tim leaned down, pulling on his boots and grabbing his gloves from off the floor and pulling them over his fingers as he stood up, wait outside for me on the gargoyle, I`ll take care of this as fast as I can then we can-,"

"Look for more dead ends?" Robin asked, walking over to grab his mask and cape, clipping it on as he pulled he window open with his other hand, "I`m on the edge of my seat."

Tim shook his head as he watched the bird fly out the window, why he had to get stuck in another world with the last cooperative person ever was a complete mystery. He quickly pulled a pair of jeans an a hoody over his suit, tucking his wings and mask into the back pack. Before heading out of the room and into the hallway, glancing behind him at the twin oak doors at the end of the hall, not daring to breath till the doors to the elevator had closed and the metal box jolted with movement.

Tim ran a hand through his hair tiredly, letting a loud breath through his nose, the words, I just want to go home repeating in his mind over and over on a continuous loop.

He paused mentally,brain churning slowly as realization hit him, and he felt insanely dull for not thinking about it sooner, about them sooner. If they were here then what was happening in their original universe? Had Tim Drake and Damian Wayne just vanished into thin air while here they took up a fill space of their other hall and the Pendant had forced their counter parts into a none existent state, or had they merely switched places with their significant other, and if so it meant that their real lives were at jeopardy from people who for all they know could be worse then half the people they send into Arkham on a regular basis!

The Elevator doors opened and he ignored all the not stares from the people at their desks till he got to where he remembered his office being, pushing the door open and sighing when he saw the man he was looking for already there, Lucius Fox.

"Ah, Mr. Fox, I was just about to come see you do you have the papers that I gave you ready?" he asked and the man nodded fixing his glasses and holding a pale folder to his chest, "Yes-Um yes I do but sir I-If I could be so bold as to um- state that this-this is highly concentrated nano grade molecule scramblers in a-,"

"Let me see." he held out his hand and the other man shakily laid the folder into his palm , Tim opening in and looking over the files, taking in everything with slight awe as he looked over the papers before looking up, "These are concentrated nano grade molecule scramblers in a led structured casing and barb motion sensing."

"Yes." Lucius muttered with a small nod, and Tim blinked at the man frowning slightly, "And B-Mr. Wayn plans on using these on people?"

"I personally wouldnt know sir but I-I would assume so, yes." Lucius said before taking a deep breath stopping Tim from talking who he was partly glad as he was sure he would`ve blown something of his cover if the man did not. "I-I cant let these be out sourced."

"You cant?" Tim asked, hoping the man missed the small glimmer of hope in the back of his voice. Tim in his own right would feel justified to be worried with his own Bruce with this type of tech, much less a Bruce Wayne who seemed so carelessly to kill.

Lucius shook his head as he pulled off his glasses and placed them on the table , looking back up at him, and taking another deep breath as if to steel himself, "No, I cant, I wont let you hurt anyone else."

Lucius pressed his hand against his chest and a metal plate glowed ominously before metal ripped at the man`s clothes to engulf him and a suit of armor, connecting with metal boots hidden under work pant and to long iron selves under a white dress shirt.

"I wont you hurt anyone else!" Lucius yelled Tim gaping and just barely jumping out of the way as the man slammed metal fist into the floor where Tim had just been.

He held his hands up in defense, trying to reason with the argered man, "Lucius, calm down, w-we can talk this over-,"

"I wont tell you anything!" The man yelled and Tim flipped over the man to dodges the next hit, growling as his shoulder brushed the ceiling, Lucius was in a big suit and this was a small office on a high floor, someone else was going to get hit besides them, if Lucius wouldn't give him a choice talk then would indeed fight but he wasn't prepared for innocence to get hurt in the processes.

"Fine, you dont wanna talk, then how about we play a little game, your_ it_ Fox!" Tim growled and he landed on his feet, before flipping backwards once more, the window shattering around him as he leveled out on his back, looking over his shoulder at the street below that rushed to meet him and the wind that hit him hard, stinging his eyes. He twisted and tore his back-pack open , pulling out his wings and hitting the lock once each strap was locked against his chest. Ready to spread his arms out when larger arms wrapped around his waist and chest, "NO, your not getting away from me, you have crimes to answer to Red Robin!"

"Maybe you- nug- have me confused with someone else." Tim growled , twisting around and slamming his fist into the sides of the man's helmet making Lucius grip loosen and giving Tim room to kick the man away, "So go blame him!"

Tim spread out his arm and parachuted up gliding down to the street just as the metal armored man landed with a loud crash onto a taxi, the metal crunching around Lucius with a loud ear shattering crunch. Tim landed with a gentle thud on the ground not wasting time to pull off his hood for his suit underneath and then clipping his belt on just as Robin was seen about, "What the he- Drake!"

Tim snapped his eyes to his left, yelping and he bent back to dodge a metal fist, in a position that only Dick could master perfectly while it made his own back cry out at him.

Damian growled and he soared down and threw his foot out, clipping the man in the helmet before dodging and messy swipe from his gauntlet. "Idiot!"

Only Drake could promise to do a simple task with meager paper pushes and come out, no fall out, of the building with a metal encased man that wanted to kill them...only Drake.

"Me or him?" Tim asked even though he really didn't care as he placed his mask on while flipping over Lucius and pulling out his tazer gun, shooting at the man as he landed behind him, the sparking wires wrapping around the armors waist and Tim pulled roughly making the man lose his balance.

Damian ran froward, leaping onto the back of a car hood only to fling himself off and pulling out a batarang, stabbing the metal helmet and cracking both the weapon and the mask. Damian flipped back, pushing off the man to get away but Lucius grabbing the boy`s cape and tugged down roughly the ten year old hitting the floor, hard, the air being pushed form his lungs as Lucius pressed a foot on the boys small chest.

Red Robin growled and jumped up wrapping an around around the man neck and using his other hand to dig into the cracks in the metal mask and completely pulling the front plate away with a Klink.

"Lucius stop!" Tim ordered before the man reached back and grabbed his wings throwing Tim off of him and into the closest wall.

Then a small explosion sounded from the under the man and Lucius was thrown into the side of a parked cab, crushing it under him, Robin not standing too far off glaring at the man.

"Never touch me again." he warned not waiting for Tim as he hurried forward and bounced just the land on the man`s chest, holding a blade to the man`s face, "Your with the Resistance?" Damian growled and Lucius shook his head.

"No! I never was!" Lucius said trying to move only to have Damian press the blade closer to his face in warning. "I dont believe you. If you arnt why attack?"

"You know why! You all know why, I`m not a traitor I swear!" Lucius yelled, eyes wide as Tim walked over, looking down at him, "I-I just want my Daughter back, she-she didnt do those things you said, I-I swear!"

"Tam." Tim said and Lucius sucked in a deep breath, anger surging over his face.

"You have her! Give her back she is innocent! Give back my Daughter!" He yelled and swung his arm throwing Damian off with the heavy hit and grabbing the door off to the car as he stood swinging it at Tim who jumped over it. Lucius ducking the hit from a ever persistent Damian who landed not far off.

Lucius chucked the door at him and quickly turned to Tim and punched out, Tim ducking swiftly and flipped over the man`s arm and sending a hit to to the man`s face just as Damian jumped threw the cab door window that was chucked at him, reaching down and grabbing it before swinging it around and slamming it into the man`s back with a loud bang.

"Enough!" Lucius yelled and punched outwards hitting Tim in the chest and kicking out at Damian and hitting the boy in the jaw, not holding back his enchanted strength and when Damian landed on the ground he was clearly unconscious.

"Robin!" Tim yelled only to cry out as Lucius grabbed him by the chest and threw him back to the ground.

"Where is my daughter, what have you done to her!"

"**_FOX_**!"

Tim blinked, heat fulling his chest in the most instant surge of hope as a dark figure swooped down into the street, the man`s sudden presence seemingly making the world turn a little dark as the cape seemed to pull in shadows, but he was used to the trick of the light and the fear that the Batman created with his presence, it was only a trick of the eye...only a trick...

"Bruce." Tim said before realizing when the man`s optic white eyes met his for a brief moment, this wasnt his Bruce, and his hope vanished quickly leaving him feeling cold as he saw the man rushed forward and duck a hit from the robotic man and pull out a small device, discreetly placing it to the suits breast plate, giving the man a hard hit to the jaw before jumping back as it blew leaving the chest to the suit open and the first layer of skin on Lucius burning, the man falling to his knees in pain as Batman walked over to Lucius, standing close.

"Your fired." He growled reaching forward and grabbing the man`s head and twisting with a snap of his hands making Tim jolt in horror at the sight. He turned his head pinching his eyes closed and looking away to keep from crying out. IT wasn't their Lucius, not Their Bruce...but it was still...

"Timothy."

Tim snapped out of it, looking up at the dark figure who looked down at him, his face completely unreadable under the cowl and Tim held his tongue before pushing himself to his feet and meeting the man`s eyes, daring not to flinch under his gaze before the man gave a sneer and walked away, "I'm putting you and Damian up for more training, this was disappointing to watch."

Then he was gone, the street empty of people, cars and noise other then the hissing of the sewers and the crackling of the smoking cars. Tim rolled his shoulder hissing in pain before snapping his head to the left and rushing over to Damian, kneeling down and slipping his arms under the boy, lifting him in his arms and sighing once more at the thought of going back up into the building...and in that moment he`d never felt so home sick.

Not once.

**~Pre-Parallel~ **

The city air was warm late in the night, though the soft breeze did wonders to cool it and make the night weather slightly enjoyable, as well as rain had fallen yesterday night so everything smelled cleaner and it would take a few more days for the scents of beer and cheap cigars to come back fully.

He would relish though days if he was still here to witness them.

Damian sighed loudly, swinging his legs back and forth as he looking over the city skyline, this Gotham held something his own didnt and he was still trying to place what the difference was besides the obvious.

As slightly boring it was to sit and watch over this new Gotham he couldnt stand to be in that cave any longer, anywhere but there,he couldnt stand listening to Grayson talk or worry over this new Bruce Wayne`s silent thoughts not right now anyway, all he wanted was to get home, just get home.

"Robin?"

Damian jumped, shifting to look behind him and growled, teeth barred like a rabid animal at the new comer till they entered the light and he wanted to yell in frustration as the yellow street lights cast an ominous glow over the blue insignia. Not _him_ again!

"Why do you keep stalking me Grayson?" He hissed, his hands inching slowly to his knifes.

Nightwing smiled slightly, walking forward on the rooftop, close to the edge so he only needed to look at his feet to see the street below, "Not stalking, following."

"The difference?"

"I dont usually do it." Dick pointed out with a small grin before he jumped down to sit beside Damian who scooted an inch away from him, Dick frowning slightly, "Robin?"

"What?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Whats wrong?" Grayson asked, worry etching his words as he glanced over at the boy, "Dami, B is kind of concerned about you, I mean he`s always been kind of paranoid but I know you little D, your my brother and I know when somethings bothering you." Dick pointed out and Damian rolled his eyes.

"your skills are flaunting Grayson." Damian growled. Jumping to his feet quickly only for Grayson to Follow his movements.

"really?" Dick asked, "because the past few days all you`ve done is ignore me like I`ve got the plague."

"You were always so family oriented," Damian sighed and Dick thought he imagine the slight bit of something akin to sadness on the boys face but it was gone before he really knew and Damian stood up, Dick jumping to his feet and watching the boy like the hawk, "Damian, tell me whats wrong, tell me what I did-,."

"You didn't do anything!" Damian hissed, glaring at the man and Dick paused frowning before blinking, eyes wide, for a moment Damian wondered if the man knew the truth.

"Wait, this isnt about me, it`s about the bust, Red Robin and Batgirl`s bust, isnt it, Tim got threw to you and now you feel bad that you messed up this for him, thats why your being so nice, but it`s more it`s not Just Tim, your scared you messed up-,"

"I didnt-,"

"Damian," Dick sighed walking forward and rested his hands on the boys shoulders, "Dami, we all make mistakes, but our mistakes are what make us struggle to be better and too tell the truth Timmy doesn't look too broken up about it anymore, I`m sure he already forgives you."

"So you dont want me to be nice to him anymore?" Damian asked, confused with the coarse of the conversation though he was slightly happier it was off of the real reasons.

"No, just..." Dick sighed with a small grinn, running a hand through is hair, "Dont fret it, come on, lets get back, the night is over and Alfred will kill me if were late for breakfast again."

"Yes, the older man..." Damian nodded watching Dick grin at him before he ran off the edge of the building and flipped shooting off the grapple and swinging out of view Damian shacking his head and growling under his breath before following, he still wanted to go home...

Back at the Cave Timothy was sitting in the darkness of the cave hand pressed to his chin in thought as he read over the files on the computer, every single on of them blinking slowly to make sure his eyes would`nt burn under the computer`s rays.

He was right in the middle of a heavy paragraph pertaining to a man named Joker when he felt the smallest and tickles along the back of his neck, though he didnt move for a small moment, a small breathless moment before he leap out of the chain and grabbed a throwing knife from his pocket and tossed a black figure dodging the object making it clang against the wall and the person to jumped down and stand like a shadow themselves in the computers glow though he didnt lower his stance at the woman`s presence even as she pulled off her mask and a girl with short black hair, dark eyes and a pretty face.

Timothy growled internally standing straighter and pushing his anger just below the surface to force a small smile, "Cassandra." he said in a small sigh, the girl tilting her head slightly, "Tim?" She walked forward narrowing her eyes against the darkness as she flicked a stand of hair out of his face, all the while he held the extra blade in his hand tightly, the metal cutting into his skin, but better his then hers and breaking his cover...

"Your hairs getting longer again." she said and the corners of her lips twitched ever slightly in amusement and Tim pushed out another grin.

"Ah Tim," He turned around blinking when he saw a new woman coming down from the elevator with Bruce, though what made him pause was the it took him a moment to figure who she was, the wheel-chair certainly didn't help his efforts though her flame red hair and bright green eyes gave it all away and Tim didn't have to force his smile, "Barbara Gordon."

"Timothy Drake," She mocked with a thin grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, glancing at Bruce who only blinked, "She`s here to help me with the new toxin Scare-crow developed."

"We wont bother you if your busy, I swear." Barbara promised, "Though Cassandra was looking for a good sparing partner, s`kind why she came with me."

He looked over his shoulder at the woman who smiled at him challengingly which made him raise an eyebrow before frowning and made him look back to Bruce nodded, "Go ahead Tim, we`ll be over here if you two need us."

"I-," His words stopped in his mouth when Cassandra came up beside him, "Scared?" she asked curiously and he chuckled lowly before pulling off his hooded sweatshirt for his red and black shirt underneath, discretely tucking the blade in it before tossing it into the seat, "_Fine_. Lets get this over with." he sighed and they walked over to the mats, Cassandra hurrying forward to stand a few from him and cracked her fingers, "You start?"

"Sure thing,"

He didnt give her time to get ready before he ran forward and jumped up and swung his leg up and over, ready to land a hit on her shoulder when she caught his ankle and used his own momentum to push him back onto his feet, he flashed a grin as the girl lifted her hands and he jumped back in, throwing the first punch that she ducked and he had to jump back to avoid her uppercut.

She threw the next punch and he had to commend her for her speed as he deflected with his opposite hand before using his leg to wrap around hers and pull roughly to weaken her legs and spin her around so her back was flattened pressed against his chest, his arm wrapping around her neck and torso and he thought it was over when she used his own grip to pull her legs up and break his hold as she flipped over him, he spun around just in time to jump over her leg sweep.

He leaned to the side and landed on his hands, kicking out and hitting her in to torso, sending the girl skidding back in a stumble at the ferocity of the kick, looking up with a raised eyebrow before jumping out of the way as he landed where she had just been and he swung his leg around to sweep her feet which she jumped over and her feet touched the floor once more as he stood up before she jumped at him and used him as a spring board which made his stumble back as she flipped over his and clenched her fist, bringing them to his sides painfully.

"No more playing?" he asked with a coy grin.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Cassandra stated and he swore he saw her smile it him before he ducked the neck hit and steppedto the side, spreding his arms and jabbing her just above the chest though she steeled herself and grabbed his wrist and wrapped her leg around his, pulling backwards on his arm making him hiss as it was moments away from being dislocated, he pulled his locked leg forward making the girl pressed against his back even as she still held his arm and he threw his head back catching her forehead, he pulled out of her grip and spun around throwing his hands up and not giving her time to recover as he threw the fist punch, her arm blocking it even in her dazed state as he kept trying to get another hit that she kept blocking.

Just then the bat-mobile rolled into the cave, exhaust hissing from the back before the top pulled back and Robin and Nightwing jumped out, Damian holding a steeled face before he spotted Timothy and the unknown girl fighting, had they figured it out!? Or was this just part of the other counter parts world and this was a plain attack as they were both fighting hard and Damian noticed a heavy cut on his brother's hand.

The girl blocked another hit from Timothy who counteracted by bringing his knee to her gut which she hissed to before pressing the foot no the top of his thigh and using it to propel her self into a high jump, kicking the other teen hard in the chest to make him stumble back.

Beside him Dick didn't notice Damian's alarm and he went to rest a hand on the boys shoulder to redirect him to look for Bruce when all his hand found was thin air as Damian rushed to aid Timothy who was about to re-strike the girl who held up her fist, ready; before he noticed Damian and growled rushing forward as the boy jumped off the training bench and lunged for Cassandra who spun around surprised before Timothy tackled the boy to the ground pressing the boy into the mats roughly hissing in his ear, "Do you realize what you`ve done! You could of just jeopardized everything!"

"I though-,"

"No you didnt." He growled, pushing himself up to his feet and glaring at the ten year old who sat up frowning at him as Cassandra walked over, Timothy gave her a dull look before stalking off, "This was pointless, I have work to do."

With that Timothy disappeared behind elevator doors, Bruce and Barbara blinking up from their work just as Dick hurried over to Damian who pushed away Cassandra`s hand, "Okay, so maybe he`s still a _little _mad-,"

"Shut up Grayson." Damian hissed before pulling out his grapple and ducking into the small caves connected to the the main area, leaving Cassandra and Dick to share a worried look for both teens.

**~Parallel~ **

_Damian blinked open his eyes to the sound of dripping water, blinking a few more times as his eyes got used o the utter darkness he was in, he couldn't stop, every move he made was someone else`s as he just watched as his own body stepped knowing down the wet stone steps, hands trailing over the cold walls for just a moment before he felt them open up into something bigger, darker. _

_The sound of screeching bats above making him feel less at home and more worried about his surroundings. _

_We are _always_ Watching..._

_then he could smell it, blood, so strong it felt like it was in his mouth and going to drown him, the scent of Kevlar so familiar to his own and then he heard something... a breath, it was an inhale threw the nose and felt bad for who ever it was as they got a lung full of the stale scent. _

"_Damian..." _

"**Grayson**!" Damian cried out as he sat up from his sleep his eyes sparkling with unsheathed tears in the darkness of a room, not his own, but a thin glow of a computer shown bright around and he knew this was Tim`s area, his counter parts room. Though as he looked around he saw no one in the dark corners .

"Grayson..."he whinnied before he left the last of his strength leave him and his head returned to the pillow.


End file.
